Whay Do We Hate? A Samantha Story
by Esme123
Summary: Samantha and nellie are visiting mount bedford. Samantha meets the man of her dreams but is he realy all that? Why must Samantha hate him?Samantha First PersonPLASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Why Do You Hate?

A Samantha Story

By Esme123

I was lying down in the bath tub. I had just arrived at the mount Bedford hotel. "Ahhh…" I sighed. I had been waiting for my adopted sister, Nellie, to come to our hotel room. I must of have come early, Because Nellie was nowhere to be found. Though we both had agreed to get to their room, 14 P, at three o' clock. And it was now a quarter to four. I finally heard Nellie come in.

I was ever so excited to be in mount Bedford again. I was excited to see all of her old friends. But poor Grandmary couldn't make it. She was in France right then. And that was why Nellie and I were staying in a hotel. But I enjoyed it. Grandmary believed that baths should be done in ones privacy of their room. So I wasn't able to take relaxing hot baths.

Soon I heard the door to that bathroom open. "Hi, Ne-- AHHH!" I cried, as a tall man opened the door. He closed his eyes and ran out. "GEEZ! Ma'am, what are you doing in my room!" He screamed from the hall. "This is my room! 14 P!" I screamed wrapping a towel around me. I though that maybe, Grandmary was right. Baths should be taken in privacy.

"This is 14 B! The plaque is messed up, didn't you read the sign!" The man said. Samantha slipped on her night dress and ran out into the hallway. _So much for doing good with men!_ She scolded herself. The frist man she saw was while she was in the back how embarrassing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Day I wane tout to a party with nellie. "Samantha, I don't think that we should go to a party that should end at midnight!" Nellie said. "Oh, pish-posh, we will be fine. There will nice young gentlemen there," I siad. I was so happy to meet some men. All of the men in new your were so, ehh. too buisnessy! And now I was goin gto meet some real down to earth guys.

On the way ther I saw Edith and clarrisa. I disliked them. They were allways mean to nellie. They allways picked on her for being a sevant. But now That nellie was grown up and beautiful they would be speachless. "Yoo-hoo!" I called to them. The two girls looked at me. Edith looked like she was goin gto die. Clarrisa din't seem to recognize us. So she waved and walked over. "Hello, how are you?" she asked. Edith pulled her back and whispered somthing in her ear. "Oh... hi Samantha," Clarrisa said. "Um wo is this you have with you?" Edith asked. I realized that they were astonished not by nellie but by me! What was so special about me? Nothing had changed. But I said," Oh, nellie o' mally."

"The sevant girl?!?!" Edith asked.

"No, my sister," I said. "She is not a sevant."

Nellie and I turned around and went on their way. "Thank you." Nellie whisperd to me. I smiled in reply.

At the party I met up with some of my friends. They were happy to see nellie too and wer suprised with how much he had changed. "nellie you look Beautiful!" they would say. Samantha could see herself drifting int o the back ground. Which for the record I hated. So I simply left. I walk over to where some men were. They looked at me and fell in love. I danced lonley and gracfully in the center of the dance floor. A man came eover and asked to dance. "Okay," I said. The man had red hair, brown eyes, and was devilshly handsome. We danced until the morning. Then at 1 am nellie and I were so tired that they decided to leave. I had been havin so much fun that my stanger and I had never passed names. And I did not realize that until the next moring.

"So, Samantha, what is his name?" Nellie asked me at breakfast. "Oh... I don't know," I replied. I was mortified! i had met the man of my dreams and I didn't even know his name! "Well, then maybe you should see if he is in this hotel. You said you didn't recognize him so he can't be a local," Nellie said. "Okay, I wil scout the buffet," I said.

I walked around the large room looking for him. I was about to give up when... "Helo beautiful," he found me. I truned aroung to see him. "Oh, hi..." I paused nat wanting to know what to call him "Edward," He finnished for me. "Sam," I said. I had been trying to get Sam gong as a nick-name. "Samantha?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at me closley. "Nah," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said. "Would you like to come for lunch with me?" Edward asked.

"I would love to," I said. And it it was a date! We were going to meet at 1 o' clock. I hurried back to my tabel to tell nellie all about him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put some blush on my cheeks before I went out the door. As I came to the lobby I saw Edwards waiting for me. "God afternoon,' He said as he bent down to kiss my hand. "Wait," I said. i forgot my scarf.

"I will accompany you to your room then," Edward said.

So Edward adn I walked to my room. 14 P. "Your the bath tub girl?!?" He screeched. _How did he find out!_ My mind raced. Until I finally knew what he meant. "You're that jerk who opened the door?!?" I screamed.

"Um, Miss, i think you are missing the point! You came into my room and used my bath!"

"Um, mister, You should knock first!"

"It was my room!"

"I though it was mine!'

"There was I sign!"

"I missed it!"

"So you can't read! I bet your so stupid you think three times four is twelve!"

"Three times four is Tweve, Eddie!" I shot back. _Eddie... Edward... NO!_

"Samantha?!?"

"Eddie?!?" I ran into my room. Tears welling up in my eyes. _Eddie Ryland! _I though as I ran into the bath room. _I danced last night and fantasized about him!_ I tried to wash my face so that when Nellie came back from shopping she wouldn't see me like this. I splashed som water on my face. But then started crying softly. So I had to keep on washing my face. Then I started crying harder. _I'm so stupid! How could I think that he could be anything good! I'm so stupid!_ I started crying even harder. until I was sobbing so hard that I could hardly breath.

"Samantha!" I head nellie scream. I hear her bags fall to the floor and somthing glass shatter._ Now I've caused somthing of nellie's to break!_ I started crying harder. Nellie came in and put her are around me. She walked me to the beds. And sat me down. for a while she just let me cry. But when my sobbing died down she asked what happend.

"He's Eddie Ryland," I started. "And he was the one who's room I had gone into! so we got into a fight and that was when i found out it was him!" I started sobbing again.

"I am so sorry samantha," Nellie said. She stroked my hair until I got verry tired. and went sleep. Crying is verry tiring it must be because people allways sleep after a long cry.

When I awoke, I saw nellie cleainig up the glass wine glasses that had broken. "I am sorry," i said to her.

"It's not your fault,"Nellie said calmly. She walked over to me. "are you okay? "She asked. 'Yeah," I said.

"No your not," Nellie said. "How could you be, your heart has been broken." And I realized she was right. Right now I was not all right I was heart broken. and I should not be allright and heart broken at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Why Do You Hate?

A Samantha Story

By Esme123

I decided to get some freash air and go for a walk. I sighed. Why did he have to be Eddie Rylan! Why not a mystery stranger. Adn who knows what her may of have seen when he walked in on me. Ida Dean ran up to me. "Great pary last night, eh?" She asked. "But I have one question..."

"why is Eddie staying at a hotel?" I asked.

"Um, he is going to colage and he came here for soring break. Why were you dancing with him?" Ida asked.

I walked quiker. "OOO! I allways though you two were a cute couple! Saamntha and Ed-" Idea started.

"Stop!" I spat at her. "Shut up! I do not like Eddie Ryland!" I did not want to be part of that conversation anymore so I walked away. _Why do i not like Eddie?_ I wondered.

I was lost in though as I walked so I bumped into a young man._ Don't be, _I though. But it was. Eddie turned around and looked at me. "Hi, Samantha," He said. I just ooked down at the street. I twas as if the whole world had stopped.Just like the other times I was with him.

"Why," I started. "Why must we hate each other?" I looked up at him. He looked into my eyes. i looked into his. Eddie was so handsome. Wy did I hate him. I wanted to. But I didn't. He leaned in. To kiss me. I was oging to but, then I backed off quickly. Tears welled up in my eys. I truned away and started to run. I could hear him running after me. "Samantha!" he crued. I kept on running. Tears started puring down my cheeks. Then someone grabed my arm. I jolted back. He turned me around. I was looking face to face with Eddie. No Edward.

"I love you," He said quietly. My tears stoped. but only for a moment. Soon I started to cry again. Edward let go of my arm . I truned and ran back to the hotel.

When I got to my room I told nellie everything.And she comforted me. That washow things were suposed to be between sisters. But why were thing not like they were suposed to be between me and Edward...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day i stayed in the hotel room. And the day after that, adn the day after that. that was all I did. Until the day we were going to leave. Nelie and I packed our trunks and were ready to go. I did not say goo-dye to eddie.He didn't to me.

On the train I sat next to a man. Because the tran wasso packed. The man was resting his head on the window. Sleeping. I was reading After a while. The man woke up. I go that feeling.Like the wholde world stopped. "People change," The man said. "So why do we hate?"

I kept looking at my book. Readin, just reading. I kept on reading until The man said. "Samantha, why do you hate? Why do you insist on it?"

I looked up. and looked at eddie. Edward. "Hello," I said. "Hello," He said.

"I don't know..." I said. "But it was not hate I was feeling, It waas fear, and fear turned into whatever emotion I could cover it up with, and that was hate."

"But what were you so afraid of? "edward asked.

"I was afraid that you would break my heart," I said. Edward took my hand. He looked me in the eye.

"If I were to break your hear, then may mine be broken to," Edward said. And with that we kissed. Witha promis of love. We let it be. For we were in love. Hate is never forever. For hate dies. And hate grows too. But never is it forever. And we are lving breathing proof. proof that love and love alone is the only emotion that can last a liftime. Nothing can overrule it. Not hate, fear, or jelosey. And that is why I have to write this down. And with that I bid you good-day.


End file.
